Utility Remorse
by sharkpup
Summary: But to say that Marina couldn't feel the awkwardness in the silence whenever they were alone or the pity looks some of the staff members seem to give her. Losing felt bad but this felt worse somehow. (Pearlina is implied)


**A/N** : _I'm here to fix things after that Splatfest result LOL_

* * *

The rest of the day had been uneventful save for the map rotations and occasional breaks they would take.

But to say that Marina couldn't feel the awkwardness in the silence whenever they were alone or the pity looks some of the staff members seem to give her. Losing felt bad but this felt worse somehow.

She was frustrated sure, 3 losses in a row felt really bad and Pearl rubbing it in didn't help, but taking out her anger on her and on broadcast wasn't good. She apologized and Pearl accepted it, but it still felt off, she could see the hurt flash in her eyes when she yelled.

Pearl always brushed off harsh words and nasty comments, but this was different. It came from her.

Unlike all those strangers; they were friends, they were partners, their relationship was different and more intimate which this feel much more worse.

The ride home after work felt just as bad, Pearl didn't say a word at all and was on her phone for the whole time. A vast difference compared to the usual where she would blast music or at least speak to her. Pearl being quiet usually meant two things; she was upset or thinking, which considering the situation, was bad.

Once they made it home, Pearl made a beeline to her room and closed the door. Marina was left awkwardly alone and completely anxious over what to do.

So for the rest of the afternoon until the late evening, Marina retreated to her room. She took leftovers from the fridge and at it at her desk, going over the feedback and online comments over the Splatfest results. A good part complaining about losing, how she lost again and another part gloating about their win with a tiny bit trying to temper out and with good sportsmanship.

The she sees one comment, "Marina was really mad at Pearl, are Off the Hook disbanding lol".

She screwed up, she got mad on broadcast instead of holding it in to talk off air with Pearl and now rumors will spread they'll break up. Marina could feel panic rise up inside her and she rushed out of her room.

The absolute thought of not being together with Pearl, not singing or performing, not seeing each other every day and having meals together or going out and just being with each other anymore. She didn't want that future.

Marina stopped outside of Pearl's room, she could hear soft muffled music coming from behind the closed door. Usually she would blast rock or EDM when she was in a good mood, she only played soft stuff when she was upset and needed to calm down.

She wasn't sure if she should knock or call out, but the bubbling anxiety of an uncertain future forced her to knock loudly on the door.

The music stopped, she didn't hear anything after it was shut off so she decided to speak up. "Pearl, can I talk to you?"

A few more moments of silence until she heard the door lock click and it opened enough for Marina to see Pearl. Her tentacles were tied up in a ponytail, she was wearing an oversized Enperry hoodie that seemed more like a dress with how it reached passed her knees.

They stared at each other for a few agonizing seconds before Pearl open her door wider, letting Marina in. She sat on the edge of Pearl's bed as the other girl sat at her desk chair, more silence followed.

Before Marina could sum up any courage to speak, Pearl beat her to it.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have rubbed the splatfest result in your face. I pushed you and I shouldn't have, I'm sorry." Pearl didn't look at her, she fidgeted with her sleeves.

Marina could feel a large weight lift off her shoulders, the knot in her stomach disappeared. The possible future of being alone and torn apart from her friend was fleeing from her mind, she breathed easier. "I'm… sorry too. I shouldn't have snapped at you, especially on air. I'm sorry."

Pearl laughed, "This is so stupid, it's splatfest, its suppose to be fun."

"I guess we just got caught up in it, it didn't help that I read all those online comments either."

Pearl sighed, "Mar, that morbid curiosity is just gonna make you feel worse. Those jerkwads don't know us, we know us."

"You read them too huh?"

"...Maybe."

Being able to relax after all that trouble, they spent the rest of the night watching bad movies and eating leftovers. While they would eventually have to address that moment on the news, their Producer would not tolerate leaving that unsettled for the public but they got that covered. They'll still have to brace those kind of comments since you couldn't really control how everyone views them, their debut was obvious enough.

But for now, this was enough.


End file.
